


Jealousy

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Klaine, Love, Love Song, M/M, Slash, Song - Freeform, True Love, i have nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA DOPO LA 3x17|DAL TESTO: "Mentre scorreva le parole provocanti e fin troppo civettuole di quel tipo, mentre il suo dito scorreva sullo schermo, Blaine si era sentito in colpa. Ma era stata una fase iniziale, passeggera, che aveva poi lasciato il posto ad un sentimento più profondo che gli era nato nel petto e che lo aveva fatto sentire in modo strano. In quegli istanti, aveva compreso cosa fosse la gelosia, ed aveva capito anche quella strana espressione che aveva letto in qualche romanzo, quella di avere il cuore spezzato."





	Jealousy

Blaine non era mai stato un tipo geloso, era una cosa di cui era certo al cento per cento. Eppure, quella settimana per lui era stata un vero inferno.  
Sin dal primo momento in cui, più di un anno prima, aveva posato gli occhi sulla figura elegante e composta di Kurt, su quelle scale alla Dalton, aveva sentito l’urgenza di proteggerlo e di dover passare con lui più tempo possibile, che fosse per cantare un semplice duetto o per discutere della copertina dell’ultimo numero di Vogue.  
Quando poi Kurt, durante la loro prima estate assieme, gli aveva proposto di trasferirsi al McKinley, Blaine aveva dovuto prendere una decisione difficile: se, da una parte, non voleva abbandonare quegli amici che lo avevano accolto a braccia aperte negli Warblers, dandogli addirittura il ruolo del solista, dall’altra lo terrorizzava la sola idea di stare lontano da Kurt, di poterlo vedere solamente durante i weekend, in quello che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo anno a Lima.  
  
Così, dopo nemmeno una settimana dall’inizio delle lezioni, aveva abbandonato la divisa della Dalton e si era trasferito.  
C’era da dire che, da quando l’aveva fatto, le cose erano migliorate e passavano sempre più tempo insieme, a vantaggio della loro relazione che si era evoluta in modi che la mente di Blaine non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
  
Quelle ultime settimane passate, però, erano state difficili per entrambi: Kurt non aveva fatto altro che ricordargli il suo imminente trasferimento a New York e gli aveva parlato così tanto dell’audizione per la NYADA e dell’appartamento che avrebbe condiviso con Rachel, che Blaine si era sentito tagliato fuori. Per tutto quel tempo, gli era sembrato come se Kurt non avesse affatto compreso quanto il pensiero di stare lontani lo stesse logorando, e così Blaine era diventato più distaccato.  
Poi, quel pomeriggio di una settimana prima, era rimasto in camera di Kurt mentre lui era andato a preparare qualcosa da sgranocchiare, e tutto era crollato: il telefono del ragazzo non smetteva di vibrare e, se Blaine all’inizio si era imposto di non guardare chi lo stesse cercando con tanta urgenza, all’arrivo del decimo messaggio aveva gettato un’occhiata veloce alla porta della camera ancora accostata, aveva sbloccato il telefono e aveva letto i messaggi. Mentre scorreva le parole provocanti e fin troppo civettuole di quel tipo, mentre il suo dito scorreva sullo schermo, Blaine si era sentito in colpa. Ma era stata una fase iniziale, passeggera, che aveva poi lasciato il posto ad un sentimento più profondo che gli era nato nel petto e che lo aveva fatto sentire in modo strano. In quegli istanti, aveva compreso cosa fosse la gelosia, ed aveva capito anche quella strana espressione che aveva letto in qualche romanzo, quella di avere il cuore spezzato. Blaine lo aveva sentito cessare di battere per un momento, per poi riprendere con più fatica, come se fosse stato un compito che non voleva più svolgere.  
In quella settimana, aveva sfogato tutti quegli strani sentimenti, li aveva cantati fuori con una canzone aggressiva, li aveva cacciati insieme alle lacrime e li aveva picchiati quando il sacco da boxe aveva preso le sembianze di quel Chandler. Gli aveva dato un senso, alla fine, a quei pensieri che lo avevano tormentato per così tanto, e lo aveva fatto con Kurt accanto, che alla fine gli aveva stretto la mano e lo aveva abbracciato, ripetendogli per l’ennesima volta che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
Kurt…  
Era anche grazie a lui, a quella canzone che aveva cantato con il cuore in mano, che aveva capito perché tutte quelle attenzioni che il suo ragazzo aveva ricevuto da qualcuno di così diverso da lui gli avevano fatto perdere la testa. La gelosia era stata un’esperienza tanto nuova quanto terribile, che gli aveva stretto un nodo alla gola e gli aveva impedito di capire fino in fondo ciò che stava accadendo. E Kurt lo aveva cantato, a voce alta e con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, e Blaine avrebbe tanto desiderato potersi alzare da quella sedia, anche lui con gli occhi lucidi, dimenticare tutto ed asciugargliele.  
Ma non lo aveva fatto. Era rimasto lì, seduto, ad applaudire in silenzio, commosso per quell’esibizione più di chiunque altro.  
E mentre pensava a quella esibizione, alle parole che Kurt gli aveva dedicato tra le lacrime, mentre se le ripeteva nella testa, con gli occhi persi, fissi sul soffitto, le dita che sfioravano distrattamente la pelle liscia della schiena del suo ragazzo addormentato tra le braccia, capì che erano vere tanto per Kurt quanto per lui.  
Fece scorrere lentamente una mano sulla sua guancia, in una carezza dolce e leggera per non svegliarlo; osservò le ciglia lunghe e chiare creare delle ombre sugli zigomi pronunciati, le sue labbra rosee distese in un sorriso languido, un ciuffo di capelli che gli cadeva pigro sulla fronte, e mentre osservava tutte quei particolari del volto di Kurt – mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano di lentiggine in lentiggine, cercando di contarle –, Blaine si rese conto di quanto fosse perfetto quel momento e sperò che durasse il più a lungo possibile.  
Lentamente, cercando di non svegliarlo, Blaine si sistemò meglio, in modo da stringere Kurt tra le braccia, con il mento posato sulla sua testa e i suoi capelli che gli facevano il solletico sul collo. Il corpo di Kurt reagì a quello spostamento: le sue labbra si incurvarono ancora di più e una sua mano accarezzò tutto il braccio di Blaine, fino a stringergli forte la mano, intrecciando mollemente le dita tra loro.  
Ancora una volta, gli venne in mente il testo di quella canzone che aveva cantato la prima volta che si erano incontrati, e in quel momento era così giusta per loro, che si incastravano perfettamente come le tessere di un puzzle, che non poté impedire a se stesso di canticchiarla a voce bassissima, i versi che si infrangevano nelle ciocche chiari dei capelli scompigliati di Kurt.  
Chiuse lentamente gli occhi, le labbra che mormoravano frasi sconnesse di più canzoni, e si addormentò, il sorriso sereno sulle labbra, sicuro che, se anche le cose fossero state complicate, avrebbe avuto sempre Kurt accanto, perché lui non gli avrebbe mai detto addio.  



End file.
